A Vampiric Journey
by secret88
Summary: Another AU of mine...A vampire running away from his past,a human force to throw away his for his wish.Protecting their loved ones,being protected by their love ones, being connected by fate...
1. Prologue

Summary: …they will learn all of these in their journey…Plot's not too original…It's just shonen-ai, nothing graphic or something sorry for those Yaoi guys…

A/N: This was just supposed to be a one-shot not an AU really…But since it annoyed me up to my dreams, I've written it…please tell me what you think of it…But I'm sorry it's just a shonen-ai and will stay that way up to the end…

Disclaimer: I will never own TRC even if I wish it to Yuuko…

~Prologue~

He wandered in the woods, obviously lost. His blonde hair dirty, his sapphire eyes looking for food. He has not yet eaten for weeks. The fact that he can still walk is a miracle right now. Not that he will die from lack of food…

Then, something moved behind him. He turned and saw… a lion. From its mouth, dangle a bloody rabbit. He eyed it cautiously, if it…

Then, it pounced at him, dropping the little dead one for a much bigger prey. However, it turned out that the predator was the prey and the prey was the predator…

An eight-year-old boy shrieked, seeing the gruesome scene. A twenty-four year old blonde sucks the blood of the former king of the jungle…

He looked away from his food eyeing the child. He dropped the mammal then started, toward the boy. Contrast from his expected reaction, the boy stood on his ground looking at his eyes that turned from sapphire to claret. He approached him and when the child did not move, he earned amusement and respect from the blonde one; it was the first time that someone did not run away from him…

"Do you know what I am?" he whispered in the child's ear. The child nodded. "Why didn't you run away?" he asked. "My family said that vampires are not bad. They just do what they need to stay alive. I mean they are just like humans hunting for fish to eat. The only difference is that what they hunt is different. It just startled me when I saw you eating the lion, other times; it would be the other way around"…

"I'm not eating the lion. I was sucking its blood." he said. The boy looked at him, confused. Then he changed the subject, "What's your name?" The boy answered hesitantly, "Yo-Youou" …

"Well, Youou, you're still young. Even if I suck your blood, it would not satisfy me. Run away before I change my mind." he said stepping away. The boy look at him gratefully, "Onii-chan, I hope I'll meet you again, someday." Then, he runs from death…

He looked at the direction where the black-haired kid disappeared. It is not that he will change his mind. He is full, sucking all the lion's blood. However, something in that boy screams tasty. He never felt that towards a human until now. He shook his head then headed the other way. Now, what can he do? ...

-Time skip-

After seventeen years…

_Sapphire eyes stared at the jostling crowd below, while claret eyes drink the sight of the blonde. He turned around and faced his lover, "Are you hungry?" He nodded and started towards the blonde. "Just looking at you makes me hungry." Then, he bit his neck._

"_Stop acting like you're the vampire. Tell me when you are hungry; I will cook. But right now, feed me…" Fangs grow from the blonde's mouth, as he bit the other male's neck. "I'm the vampire here, anyway."_

_What they do not know, another set of sapphire eyes watched them with jealousy from a dark corner…_

-_-

He looked at the people below his clock tower. All of them looked tasty. he thought. But, of course, nothing looks tastier… he looks towards a man coming out from the school. Than you. he smiled, wondering what would his past mentors say if they knew their favorite prince is homosexual…

-_-

As usual, Kurogane felt eyes watching him as he got out of the school. It has been like that for years, ever since they moved here in this city. Every time he comes out or in the school for lunch or whatever reason, he felt someone watching him. The strange thing is that every time he turned to the source, the clock tower opposite the school, no one is there. However, sometimes he also felt eyes watching him somewhere else, other than the clock tower. "Delusions…" he mumbled to himself. However, is it possible to have the same delusion for seventeen years?

-_-

Shocked filled his sapphire eyes. For seventeen years, they have not managed to find him. Why does it have to be now? He looked at the window, he knew exactly why. It is because he stayed here for years, looking after him. He cursed his self mentally, if only he had not seen him here. If only he had not met him, he will continue running away from his past as he had planned to do.

"Prince, please we don't want to hurt you. Just come with us without resisting and we will not hurt you. Come back to Celes." One hooded figure said. "Why, you won't hurt me when I come back?" he snapped back. No, he cannot go back. If he goes back, he will meet that vampire again, the reason why he had run away. And, he still had not drunk the blood of that man.

He licked his lips, just the thought of him bring so much thrill to his spine. Then, with renewed energy, he charged at them.

Secret88: And that's the Prologue!!! I know I chopped up this chapter but it's supposed to be like that!

DeathHeiress88: It's just because you can't write a decent chapter…(-_-)

Secret88: Ignoring her, this just serves like an introduction, next chapter will be much, much better I promise!

DeathHeiress88: Do you know who the mysterious vampire blonde is...?

Secret88: I think it's quite obvious…But I don't want to spoil others so wait for the next chappy!

DeathHeiress88: So please review or else…

Secret88: Then until next time!!!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I back!!!! Another chappy!!! I so happy!!! Hope you guys enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Never mine!!!

~Chapter 1~

"Is he okay?"

"Kind of, his regeneration ability took care of his wounds when we gave him blood. But his left eye…"

"It's still going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, but it will take a long time, Nii-sama."

^_^

He woke up from his nightmare. They have managed to find him in that dream. He chuckled, there is no way they will find him but his heart is still pumping wildly so he reached for the blood pack on the table near his bed. He gasped when he feels no blood pack, hell even the table is gone. He realized that the bed he is sleeping on is not really his nor do the clothes he is wearing. When he touched his left eye, where someone gouged it out in the dream, he almost cried. An eye patch was there instead of his eyeball.

So the dream was true. he thought bitterly. But who is the Good Samaritan that helped me? he realized, he managed to flee when they gouged his eye, the source of his magic. However, he was bleeding terribly, there is no way he could have bitten someone or rent a room on that situation.

Then, as if on cue, the door opened. He was shocked to see the man he always looks at entered. When he looks at him while on the clock tower, he gets whiffs of the taller one; it was tasty. Now, that he was only some feet away, the smell was stronger. It almost made him jumped onto him and _sucked_ his blood…

^_^

Kurogane looked at the blonde in front of him; he was putting his hand in front of his mouth and nose. As if a horrible smell comes. Kurogane frowned; does he smell that bad even after taking a bath? Knowing that the blonde is better off without him, he threw the other a blood pack.

"She thought you were awake, she said that you'll be hungry if you really are awake. So drink that."

Then with that, he banged the door. Kurogane wondered if he had seen that man, somewhere else…

^_^

An hour ago…

_Kurogane got out of the bath humming, then he heard frustrated knocks on the door. It was his younger sister, Tomoyo. _

_She was clearly angry with him, even if he was older than she was, she shouted "Nii-sama! How long have you have been in the bath? I was knocking on the door for half an hour!" Kurogane looked at the clock in the wall, he entered the bathroom six-thirty but now it read seven-thirty._

_He coughed, then blamed her, "You should have tried the doorbell then." "I also ring the doorbell for half an hour, you didn't answer. I'm here outside for an hour!" She exclaimed. "Okay, okay. Sorry, Ma'am" He said, resigning on the fight._

"_Nii-sama, help me." He heard Tomoyo say._

"_You screamed at me, then you beg for my-" he stopped at mid-sentence, seeing Tomoyo dragging a bloody someone towards the living room._

"_Tomoyo, take him to the hospital!"_

"_No hospital can help Fay-san, Nii-sama."_

_Tomoyo ordered him to take the 'Fay-san' person in their guestroom then shooed him out. After minutes, Tomoyo come out, practically dragged her brother to the kitchen, and then told him what happened._

_After he learned, Tomoyo asked if he could stay in their house. Kurogane sighed; it is obvious why Tomoyo helped the blonde. Too obvious; so he just accepted, there is no one who could stop Tomoyo anyway._

_Tomoyo looked at her watch, "Nii-sama, can you take this to him? I think he's awake now." She said throwing a blood pack from the chiller to him. Kurogane just grumbled and went on his way._

Tomoyo sat at the counter waiting for her brother. She was giggling non-stop because of who-knows-what when Kurogane come back down. He grumbled, "He's awake." Then, he started for the bathroom. Tomoyo looked at him, "Where are you going, Nii-sama?"

"Bath."

"Again?"

^_^

He looked at disbelief at the closed door then to the blood pack How did he--? he thought. All of his confusion disappeared when the door opened.

He sighed, mentally knocking him self on the head for his idiocy, "I should have known it was you. Tomoyo-chan…"

A giggle from the said girl was her answer, "How are you feeling, Fay-san?"

Secret88: I so happy!!! I write another chappy!!! I think it rhyme!!!

DeathHeiress88: You're sure on high spirits today aren't you…?

Secret88: Bwahahaha!!! I want reviews!!!!

DeathHeiress88: Stop acting like a java man, then maybe they will…

Secret88: You whink so? I know is's shors but pwease bea' wis me!!!

DeathHeiress: Please review or else she'll become like that forever…I beg you…

Secret88: See ya next chappy!!!


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"Kuro-riiinnn!!! Your breakfast is ready!" Kurogane growled, that vampire again, Tomoyo let him do all the cooking. He need to admit to himself that the blonde's dishes were delicious but—

"Kuro-sama, if you don't get up now, you'll be late for school. Yuko-san said yesterday, that we have a meeting early in the morning." Fay interrupted his thoughts, banging his door open. "How many times do I have to say, 'Knock on the Door?!?" He yelled, unfortunately it did not fazed the other one. He started dragging the half-naked, half-sleeping Kurogane to the kitchen.

Tomoyo, who is drinking from a chilled blood pack in the kitchen, giggled.

It is only a month since she brought Fay, but he and Kurogane seem to be getting along well.

-_-

"_Seem like they found you, Fay-san." Tomoyo said at him as she closed the door. Fay chuckled; it was a fake and cold one. _

"_For, years I managed to run away from them, I was careless, wasn't I?" _

"_I don't think so. You did not leave your abode for all those years. Just for them never to find you, even putting up a barrier. You are not careless, Fay-san. I just underestimated them; I thought that a barrier like that could keep them out."_

_Fay sighed, "Putting that aside, I could never go back to that tower again"._

_Tomoyo hold the older man's hands "You could stay with me and Nii-sama, Fay-san. I've set up a very strong barrier in this neighborhood". _

_Fay looked at her, Tomoyo nodded. "Thank you very much, Tomoyo-chan." Fay smiled._

_Then something clicked in the blonde's mind, "He'd grown up. He's much taller than me now…I didn't recognize him." _

_Tomoyo smiled, "Yes. Along with his height, his morals also grew; Nii-sama is a very good person, though he is not used to females except for me. And he also takes care of me, very much." _

_Fay bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. Because I have given you my blood, you have become a vampire. I am sure that your brother is angry with me. You were his only relative that was alive. Now that he knows who I-"_

_Tomoyo smiled "No need to apologize. I was on the brink of death. If you had not given me your blood, I would die. And that would devastate Nii-sama more." _

_Fay almost cried. Then, thinking more about it, he smiled, "Tomoyo-chan, I told you that I was attracted to a teacher with short spiky, dark hair and ruby eyes didn't me? You didn't tell me that he was your brother. I didn't realize it…" _

_Tomoyo smiled slyly "Just to make things more interesting"._

"So, black one, what's your name?" Fay asked Kurogane at breakfast (though he already knows it…), well Kurogane was the only one that eats real food, since both female was drinking from chilled blood packs. Kurogane, obviously annoyed, growled, "It's not 'black one', its Kurogane".

"Tomoyo-chan, Kuro-pon is short-tempered I say?" Fay said directly to the other vampire, which giggled, "Unfortunately, yes".

"Don't go calling me 'Kuro-pon', Blondie!" Kurogane exclaimed! (Yeah, with the exclamation point…)

"Okay, sorry, Kuro-wan-wan." Fay answered. "What?!?" another growl came.

Tomoyo, unfortunately (fortunately for Kurogane who is about to burst), ended Fay's fun. "Let's stop there, shall we? Nii-sama, you should be nicer to Fay-san. He'll be your colleague, after all." "Yeah, Kuro-tan, you should be nicer." Fay backed up.

"Why should I be—WHAT?! COLLEAGUE?! What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane yelled.

-_-

In the very peaceful Holitsuba Gakuen, a scream come from the faculty room. "EHHHHH?! Chemistry teacher?!?"

_After a week…_

Kurogane could barely stop himself from shaking in anger. In his seat in the faculty room, a sign was glued 'Don't sit! Reserved for the black dog!' Then he screamed, "FAY!!!!!"

Seishiro, the Physics teacher and Kyle, the biology teacher, looked at each other then smiled nervously "They're starting it again, aren't they?"

"Poor Kurogane-sensei…"

For five years, he could barely survive in this school, because of the teasing of that abominable witch for a principal. Now, does he also have to endure the teasing of that vampire woman?!?

"What's wrong Kuro-chan-sensei? ~" the culprit sings as he entered the crime scene. Kurogane can feel his veins pulsating faster every second. "You—you—" Kurogane cannot say it, he was full of anger. "Kurogane-sensei, you aren't thinking of bullying our chemistry teacher, are you?" Another irritating voice said. Kurogane turned around to be faced-to-face with Yuuko Ichihara, the witch for a principal.

In the end, Kurogane can't do anything but stomped out the room, earning giggles from everyone in the room especially from the man and woman he labeled 'the white vampire and the black witch'

Kurogane came home six in the evening with Fay skipping behind him.

Fay could tell how the taller one was irritated, and he knew he love it, hhe love his anger, love all of his reaction, his body languages, his own 'colorful' verbal language, and more importantly, he loved him.

_Of all people I had to fall in love to…why do it have to be him…_

Fay, while his skipping slowed, thought about how will this human react if he said he love him. Dreaming about his reaction, he giggled, overexcited. Alternatively, he could kiss him…

At Their Home…

Kurogane's P.O.V.

The hell, who does Tomoyo think she is?!? Yeah, she is my _imoto _(younger sister) and I am fine if she bring a lost kitten, a puppy, or even a vampire home. But what the hell is she thinking when she brought _HIM _home?!? That bloody vampire! (He's not in his right mind you, know?)

Yeah, I'm used to vampire as hell is used to devils, but what the—

"Kuro-wanko~! Tomoyo-chan called~! She said she visited a friend of hers~! But I think she said something about coming back nine or somewhere close in that hour~!" that bloody vampire called from downstairs, interrupting me again.

I nearly exploded. What?!? Tomoyo left me with this retarded vampire for three hours?!? That demon for a sister! I loved her, of course, but that does not keep me from hating her for leaving me with this vampire man!

A man would have someone that is something like a witch, demon, or vampire in his life. It would be the antagonist in his daily life, but he could handle because it is only one. But what the hell did I do wrong?!? Why do I have a demon for a sister, a witch for a principal, and a vampire for a cook/housemate?!?

I will kill someone who will call Tomoyo demon, but I cannot help calling her that myself! She sees how that vampire/cook/housemate of mine tortures me! Yet she does not do anything—wait what the hell I called that vampire… _MINE_? Am I going crazy?!? That vampire is not mine! And to top that weird thought, my heart beats faster that usual whenever that vampire touches me, or teases me… I am having Goosebumps… What the hell am I thinking?!?

I AM NOT A FUCKING GAY!!!

"Kuro-puu~~! What are you thinking?"

I gasped, the vampire is beside me, I did not even hear her come, am I going _that _rusty?

"What did I tell you about knocking?!" I yelled, however it does not disturb this vampire, he just keep poking at me in my sides. God, I am feeling heat rushing through my body…

"Kuro-chan, I know a medicine on how to make you feel better…"

I gasped, he crashed his lips into mine, and I can feel his tongue…

"What the—?"

Wait?!? WHY THE HELL AM I KISSING HIM BACK?!?

-secret88-:Another chopped up chappy…

DeathHeiress88:…

-secret88-: Thanks for the reviews…

DeathHeiress88: please review again…


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Fay's P.O.V….

I managed to stop my self from biting him for a month. But there are times when my fangs acted without me noticing. Thankfully, Tomoyo-chan is always there to back me up, throwing blood packs, every time she senses I am going out of control.

I called Kuro-pon but he did not answer so I go to his room. It was unlocked and like before I just entered. I know he is angry if I do not knock, but it thrills me when I see him like that. I was shocked; he did not seem to notice me, even when I walked towards him. He must be thinking something very deep. Suddenly, I got an urge to bite him. I cannot stop myself!

As I got closer, the urge to bite suddenly changed. I whispered to him, he gasped, that was when the urge to kiss him burst out of my control… Sadly, Tomoyo-chan is not here now.

I expected him to yank me off him, but I was shocked when he pulled me tighter and he kissed me back. He ran his tongue over my lips asking for entrance, which I quickly gave. My tongue met his, I tasted him…, and then everything was bliss.

After intoxicating minutes of kissing, he pulled back. He looks like he realized that he was doing something he should not have. Then, he mumbled something under his breath then, clomped out of his room. I was disappointed he stopped.

I touched my lips; it was warm, very rare for someone like me…

"Oh, my."

^_^

"Tomo-chan!~"

Tomoyo hugged the two little white & black puffballs back. "It's been a while, Moko-chans."

"You've not visited me for a long time, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked at the black-haired woman by the window. "I'm sorry I was busy putting up barriers and taking blood packs to Fay-san, Yuko-san."

Yuko nodded at her. "I understand. I think its right for you to help him, the person who gives his blood to you for you to live. Especially, when _he _is after him. So, what wind brought you here?"

"I wanted to know how those two to cooperate with each other." Tomoyo answered. Yuko smiled to herself, "I think they're getting along very well. And I think that your brother is developing some feelings for Fay, or should I say _Yuui_?" Yuko said looking quizzically at the younger one.

"He wants us to call him Fay. That _man's_ power is still strong, even after years." Tomoyo said seriously. "Yeah, the poor twins….But tell me, you can ask them yourself, why come here?" the older woman asked.

"I lied to them. I said that you invited Fay-san to teach here, because if I told them that I applied him to Nii-sama's school, they will know I am matchmaking them. And the result will be the same if I asked them." Tomoyo smiled while scratching Black Mokona's ears. "You were just a human turned vampire, but you had prophetic dreams, right? You said to me once that you dreamed of them being destined to each other." Yuko stated, pouring sake in to a cup. "Sake?"

Tomoyo shook her head then said, "Yuko-san, I need to make a wish."

"You need to pay a price for that." Yuko answered. Tomoyo nodded. "State your wish." Yuko continued.

^_^

Tomoyo returned in their house, "Nii-sama? Fay-san? Where are you?" She found both of them, sitting in the kitchen table opposing each other. They were unbelievably quiet. "What happened to you two?"

^_^

_An eight-year-old boy with short black spiky hair and claret eyes peeks at the room. "Father, are you finished?" he asked at the man drinking sake. He looked at the child and said "Welcome home, Youou."_

_Youou sat beside his father, opposing his mother. "What happened in your meeting, Father?" he asked. His father looked at him the messed his already-ruffled hair. "And why does this kid want to know?" Youou looked complainingly at his father. "I'm not a kid anymore! And I need to know because I'll be the next leader of our family, Father!" he said._

"_That's my boy!" The man ruffled again his child's hair. "Well, the vampires promised not to attack any living citizen anymore, but they need the recent dead ones with blood so they can still live. The town mayor agreed to that, but said not to tell this to anyone."_

_The boy looked down, "The vampires are not to be blame, they just do it so that they can still live." "That's right, Youou. But there are also bad vampires, so what will you do? You belong to a clan that is a pacifist." The man queried._

_Youou answered with courage "I'll protect the people from the bad vampires who wants to wreck peace and spread havoc. And I'll peacefully co-exist with the good vampires!" "Good, now go to bed, kid." The older man said to him. "Father, I already said I'm not a kid anymore!" his son retorted. His father laughed, "The fact that you're angry being called like that proves that you are"._

_The family laughed, not knowing the dangers ahead…_

^_^

"_Youou, I'm sorry. I cannot stop the town's people. They found out that I was giving the dead ones to the vampires. And they even thought that your family was vampires. I am so sorry, I cannot stop them! Please stay here, so that you won't be hurt!" Mr. Grosum said as he held the said child from running back to his house._

_Today, Youou's mother gave birth to a girl. Youou had gone to town to buy his younger sister present. All of their family members came to celebrate with the Family Head, for his second child's birth. They do not know what is going to happen to them! He struggled at the man's attempt to keep him safe. He needs to warn them!_

_Then, with force he did not know he had, he struggled out of the mayor's grasp._

_The eight-year-old Youou run as fast as he can towards his house. Only to scream as he sees flames in the once-beautiful mansion. He can hear screams from the inside; running footsteps echoed with it. By his instinct, he hides in the bushes when he heard someone came towards his directions._

"_I swear I heard a scream here!"_

"_You could have heard someone inside that burning piece of junk, come on. Let us go back; they have caught the Head of this Family and his wife. They'll be staked at their hearts."_

"_How 'bout their children?"_

"_Dunno, about that. But I'm sure that they'll be either caught by us later or are burning in that house, now!"_

_The only thing that Youou can do was follow the two men while hiding in the bushes. He shook with anger and fear as he sees his mother and father tied at the crosses. He broke down in tears as he watched staked drive at their chest. But what can he do? He is only eight; if he goes out, they will stake him also._

_Coward…I am a coward…Coward…Coward…Coward…_

_He heard cheers and laughter, but the only thing that he can see is the pained expression in his father's face and tears in his mother's eyes…_

_As the people go back, cheering on how they kill the 'vampires', Youou get out of his hiding place and start toward the corpses staked at the cross._

_He knelt at their feet, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"_

"_Youou…"_

_He snapped back into reality as he heard his mother's tender voice. He quickly pulled the stake out of her chest then cradles her. She touched his face then said, "Youou… I am very glad that you are safe. Tsukuyomi… please find Tsukuyomi… she's still in the house…"_

"_Mother! Mother!" Her hand dropped…_

_He cried and cried. But once, he was able to realize what happen, he run toward the burnt house. It was still whole but burnt. He runs over burnt bodies and ashes and towards his sister's room. In her burnt bed, a bundle covered with burnt cloth was visible. Afraid of what he is about to find, he stared at it. Until a voice called._

"_Open it."_

_Somehow, that woman's voice took control of his body. He turned over the cloth, he almost cried in relief. Tsukuyomi is there, safe and breathing._

_As his relief take over, confusion accompanied it. There was blood in Tsukuyomi's chest but there is no wound. He carried his crying sister and looked at where the voice comes. No one was there but the voice continued. "A vampire went in your party also. He was with your sister when the villagers burned the house. An arrow went flying past the window; it shot your sister. She's dead."_

_Youou looked at the breathing Tsukuyomi then shouted "Dead?! There is no way she is dead! She's breathing!"_

"_But the thing that is breathing in your arms is a vampire. The vampire that stayed with your sister gives her vampire blood, allowing her to live as a vampire. Then, putting a barrier around her to save her from the fire. Your sister is not human anymore. And I might add the villagers will come back here any moment now. They will surely kill her; she is a vampire, now."_

_Youou looked at his sister, it is better to have her as a vampire than dead, and then he shouted to the voice "Please, please help us! I don't want us to be caught and staked to death."_

"_You need to pay a price for your wish."_

"_Anything! I will give anything just save my sister and me from the villagers! Please!" As soon as he shouted this darkness enveloped them._

_As Youou opened his eyes, he is not in his house anymore. He looked at the woman standing in front of him; he stepped back, holding Tsukuyomi tighter. "Who-who are you?"_

"_I'm Yuko, the dimensional witch…"_

"_Yu-Yuko?" _

"_That's right. Youou and Tsukuyomi, right?"_

_The child nodded._

"_Youou, I said earlier I need a price for your wish."_

_The child bowed his head, "I don't know if I have anything…"_

"_Your names." He looked at the woman. "Names?"_

_She nodded, "Right now, that's the only thing that you have. The names of the children of the Head of the Suwa family, the great pacifists. I'll take that."_

"_I can't understand." Youou said. Yuko only smiled and said, "From now on, your name will be changed from Youou to Kurogane and hers from Tsukuyomi to Tomoyo. You're not allowed to use your old names, anymore." _

_He understands now, "My new name will be… Kurogane?"_

Secret88: Whew!!! I'm sorry for the late update! My school is interfering with my rights as a writer!!!

DeathHeiress88: You're not the only one…

Secret88: This chapter kinda describes Fay and Kuro's life together! And the sibling's past is revealed! But I have more secrets!

DeathHeiress88: ~sighs~

Secret88: Well, at least I had some time to write this chappy!!! I don't know if I can have a regular pattern in updating…But I knew one thing! The more the reviews, the faster the updates are!!!

DeathHeiress: So please read and review…

Secret88: So see ya guys!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Would I be writing in if TRC was mine?!?

~Chapter 4~

Kurogane snapped his eyes opened. "That dream again." He mumbled. Seventeen years has already passed and he still dreamed about that? "That witch…"

Changing his train of thought Kurogane realized something; there were no wake-up calls from the blonde vampire today. He groaned; he really wished that what happened yesterday were just a dream. But his wish did not come true this time. As he goes downstairs, he found Tomoyo in the kitchen.

His sister looked up from her blood pack. "Fay-san already left for school. He said that those pancakes were your breakfast." She said, pointing to the said breakfast. As he sit down and eat, Tomoyo continued talking. "Fay-san seems to be disappointed about something. He was still okay yesterday morning; did something happen between you two when I left you here?"

"Nothing happened."

"Nii-sama, your lips are bruised."

Kurogane involuntarily touched his lips, yeah that vampire bit it while they were- they were- Kurogane cannot even thought about that word, did he really done that?

"Nii-sama…"

He looked at his sister, holding his fork.

"Don't tell me that you and Fay-san…"

He gripped the fork harder.

"Kissed?"

He felt himself blushing, head-to-toe. And before he completely bangs the door on his way out the house, he swears he heard Tomoyo's giggles.

"So, he's really developing feelings for Fay-san."

^_^

Fay touched his lips for the hundredth time for this morning. He just cannot believe it. He kissed him back! Does this mean he has little… very little maybe… feelings for him?

Just as he is?

A tap in his shoulder interrupted Fay's dreams. He looked and saw Yuko.

"Are you okay, Fay-sensei?"

"I'm okay, Principal." he answered dreamily.

Yuko smiled at him. "Good, I thought that you needed some blood there."

Fay looked at the dimensional witch then said, "I do need some blood." Yuko looked surprised, "Doesn't Tomoyo give you blood packs?" "Yeah, she does. But even if I drink from those packs, I'm still hungry for blood." he answered.

"For blood? Or for _Kurogane's_ blood?"

Fay was surprised at the question. Now that she mentioned, he is not really wanting blood because he is hungry. He wants Kurogane's blood to fill his lust. "How did you know?" he asked weakly.

"You wanted his blood ever since he was a child, right? Since you first saw him as Youou. That's why you saved Tomoyo, his sister, back then."

Fay looked at her, "I was thinking that if I had a sort of connection with her, I'll be meeting him again".

"Well you're not wrong." Yuko said. "You did manage to meet him again. But you know back then that you cannot look after him while you are running away. That's why you asked for that clock tower and then you put a barrier so that he won't find you."

Fay smiled sadly, "But it didn't matter anyway. He managed to find me."

"Well, you got away, again. And that brought you closer to him. By the help of your servant, Tomoyo."

"I don't consider Tomoyo as my servant. I consider her, more likely, as my friend. When a vampire gives blood to a dead person. That person will be an undead, serving the vampire for a lifetime whether he wants it or not. But when a vampire gives blood to a living person, that person will become a vampire but is not obliged to the vampire who gives blood to him/her. The arrow hit her chest but not Tomoyo's heart. However, she would have died from bleeding if I had not given her blood. But then again, she was still breathing, alive, when I made her a vampire."

"Technically, you're saying that she could not help you if she wanted to."

"Yup, but she did help me, out of friendship she says."

Yuko laughed, "Well, it ended well no matter what your motives were."

^_^

After a week of dodging Kurogane, Fay felt himself growing weaker and weaker. He still drinks blood three times a day, sometimes even four times. However, he still feels like he is missing something. He is not dodging Kurogane anymore because of their little 'lip-locking', but because every time he sees or smell him, urges became stronger than before. He does not want to drink from Kurogane because he might be wary of him after he did.

After his last class, Fay get ready for going home, he need to arrive earlier than Kurogane so he can still lock up in his room. But as he steps towards the door, his vision spun and he felt that the ground below disappeared suddenly. He was still wondering what happened to him when complete darkness envelope him slowly.

^_^

After a week of hide-and-seek with the vampire, Kurogane cannot take it anymore. He just wants to go straight to that vampire to ask why the hell had he kissed him?! But before that, he needs to ask himself, why the heck did he kiss back?!

After his last class for the day, Kurogane stomped out of the gym looking for the vampire. He searched the cafeteria, library and faculty room, no sign of him. Then, gears clicked in his mind: chemistry lab.

Kurogane himself do not know why he is running towards the chemistry lab. Suddenly he just felt something bad is happening.

Then as he opens the door, he saw the unconscious blonde on the floor.

^_^

_He cursed himself; he had shot the unknowing vampire prince with his magic. He almost had gotten him back to the castle and got himself a reward from his boss. But that damned gym teacher had just to interrupt. He could not afford to expose himself especially to that witch. If that witch identified him as a spy/kidnapper, he would not be able to go back to Celes. And He will give the task of bringing the prince back to the castle to another._

_He cursed that Kurogane, if only he arrived later. But he chuckled to himself; he could just do it another time. There is always next time. Then he disappeared into darkness._

Secret88: Bwahahahaha!!!! A kidnapper! Fay's kidnapper!!! I bet you didn't saw that coming!!!

DeathHeiress88: Of course they wouldn't see it coming…It not called kidnapping…

Secret88: Wateverrrrrrr!!!! Me so happy!!! Thank you for the reviews!!!

DeathHeiress88: Please don't lose appetite in reviewing because of her abnormality…


End file.
